The Girl Who Wrote A Hundred Love Letters
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: It took Tsuna one hundred love letters from the future to make him realize that love was everywhere. Even in the worn out pages of long lost forgotten love letters. OCxTsuna


…Chapter…

* * *

><p>Tsuna's steps resonated in the empty street as he walked with a small droop on his shoulders. Another day of school had exhausted him and, for once, he couldn't wait to go home…even if it meant facing Reborn.<p>

Gokudera and Yamamoto had some business to attend to and he ended up walking home alone. He really didn't mind walking home alone (it's not like his wasn't used to it) because it gave him time to relax and enjoy the light breeze that the May weather brought. Summer was fast approaching and Tsuna was quite excited at that. He knew that Reborn was going to train him to the bone but the prospect of spending time with his friends and his long time crush was more than enough not to dampen his mood.

The droop on his shoulders disappeared and there was now a light swing to his step. When he thought of Kyoko his mood suddenly perked up. Tsuna knew that summer was the best time to impress his long time crush, Kyoko Sasagawa, and he knew that all of his swimming practices with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, and Reborn would pay off.

A dreamy look takes hold of Tsuna's face and then a small theatre of how the summer would go started to play in his head. One scenario was where Kyoko was drowning and Tsuna jumped into the sea to heroically rescue her.

A sheepish smile takes hold of his lips as he shakes his head from side to side. His inner voice, which sounded suspiciously like Reborn, started scolding him for thinking so big. Even if Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Haru encouragingly told him that he was getting better.

His thoughts, though, comes to an abrupt stop when Tsuna stumbled upon something that made him fall flat on his face. He lands, face down with a small 'oomph'. He groans and pushes himself off of the pavement and looks behind as to what had caused him to fall on the pavement.

There, sitting innocently in the centre of the street was a brown box. It was simple enough, not too big and not too small. Tsuna walks towards the box and his eyes immediately widen. On the box was the engraving of the Vongola emblem but it looked quite worn out and the black ink was starting to disappear, like someone kept transferring the box from place to place.

Tsuna gulps and his heartbeat went up a notch. He couldn't leave something that was owned by the Vongola on the street like that. What if some poor sap finds it, takes it, opens it, and realizes that inside will contain real grenades that could kill said saps family?

Tsuna cringes at the thought and crouches down in front of the box. He lifts up the box and places it snugly in his arms. Surprisingly the box was light and not at all heavy like what Tsuna had originally thought.

He heaves a small sigh and continuous his walk back to his house, his previous vigour gone. Leave it up to a mysterious box on the centre of the road with the Vongola emblem to dampen the mood.

* * *

><p><em>Irie Shoichi slept soundly on his chair as a magazine (Robot Tournament Weekly) covered his whole face. His light snores were muffled by the different blinking and beeping noises of the background noises the room created. Irie Shoichi was the Chief Engineer of the Vongola Family and he quite liked his job. But with the boss giving out order after order from security measures to weapons, the whole engineering team had no time to sleep and would take even the smallest of their lunch time to get some sleeping done. Even Gokudera commented that those who had it bad where the Engineers of the Vongola Family. <em>

_Irie Shoichi was well on his way to his second dream, where he won the international robot competition league, when the sudden feeling of someone poking him on his cheek snapped him out of his dream. He falls out of the chair and on the floor with a small thud, the magazine thrown to the side. He looks up at the intruder and blinks sleepily._

_His eyes soften when he looks up at a woman in her early twenties with a box in her hands. Her long wavy hair was placed in a messy ponytail; she was wearing a simple blue t-shirt, black pants, sneakers, a golden necklace with a locket around her neck, and a new small diamond ring on her finger. Her wide eyes were unblinking as she observes Irie carefully on the tiled floors he was sitting on. _

"_I would help you up but," She hugs the box tighter to her chest and smiles. "My hands are kind of full."_

_Irie chuckles lightly and pushes himself off of the tiled floors. "Right," He pushes his glasses up and smiles towards her. "What can I help you with, today?" _

_Instead of directly answering his question, she squints and looks at him worriedly. "It's not healthy to sleep without a blanket like that Shoichi…and you look really thin…have you been eating regularly?" _

_Shoichi could only chuckle lightly at her inquires and waves it off. "I'm fine really; I'm just getting things done for Tsunayoshi-san."_

"_Well, ok then," She lets the question slide but she still looked like she was troubled. "You should eat Haru's crab cakes; she made them an hour ago…or at least drink some coffee. Dear God, man you look like a walking corpse!"_

_Shoichi laughs, blushing madly and she just laughs along with him. "Anyway," She starts, clearing her throat. "I'm here because Ryohei asked me to ask you if the boxing rink he requested had already been delivered."_

_Shoichi's eyes widen and he bites his lower lip nervously, It was his job after all to take all equipments delivered from the outside and check it if it was tampered with. She laughs and shakes her head._

"_Yeah, I guess that would be no. So…blame the delivery men?"_

"_Y-Yeah," Shoichi chuckles nervously as he rubbed the back of his red hair. "T-Thanks, tell Ryohei-san that it'll be here by next week."_

_She nods and places the box in her hands next to Shoichi's messy working table. She rotates her arms and stretches it at arms length. _

"_Gosh, I'm getting old. I can't even carry a box around anymore without feeling like I just did a hundred push ups." _

_Shoichi shakes his head and smiles but he doesn't make a comment about what she had said. Shoichi was smart enough NEVER to address a woman about her age. "What's in the box?" He asks instead. _

"_Ah, curiosity…isn't it just fantastic?" She says and Shoichi lightly blushes but she waves it off. "It's full of letters I made when I was in middle school."_

_Shoichi raises an eyebrow, quite interested as to who those letters where intended for. "Who were you going to send them to?"_

_She shrugs. "I don't know. I can't remember. All I know it that I place a note on top of the letters specifically saying that __**I **__shouldn't be the one to read this but," A small blush appears on her cheeks and she closes her eyes, too embarrassed to look at Shoichi. "B-but I should let the person I love read it first before me." _

"_Ah," Shoichi nods. "So they are all for—"_

"_Yep," She interjects before he could finish. "Every single one of them." Shoichi notices the blatant way she was trying to avoid the conversation as a small blush appears on her face. _

_Shoichi shakes his head and chuckles lightly. "My bad, I was being nosy. Sorry." _

"_No problem. Just keep quiet, alright? I'm still not too sure if I'm going to let him read it. I might've placed something really embarrassing in there."_

_Shoichi laughs and runs his fingers on his lips as he zipped up an invisible zipper._

"_Thanks," She smiles and her attention was taken away from the box and on to the pink and purple grenades on Shoichi's messy table. "Hey, what's that?" She walks towards it and picks up a pink grenade. (She's been in the mafia for so long that grenades look like puppies in her eyes.)_

"_Oh!" Shoichi exclaims as he walks towards the table and stands beside her. "Those are ten-years-before or after grenades. I've been tinkering with the Bovino family's Ten-Years-Later-Bazooka and finally found out how it works and thus, this grenades were born." He beams proudly at the grenades on his working table. _

"_Don't you think that that bazooka has caused enough problems and creating something like this might just add to that problem?" She asks as she turns over the pink grenade._

"_Actually, with this we might avoid casualties. It's not perfected yet and I'm still up to the process of how to get back whatever was sent to the past or future back to our time."_

"_So basically…if you use this, right now, on a person. That person won't be able to return back to our time?"_

"_Yes, that is correct."_

"_Well, that's a happy thought." _

_Shoichi chuckles and rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Spanner's still working out the kinks but I'm hoping that we will be able to complete this by next year."_

_She smiles and places the grenade back on the table, near the edge where, below, stood the box._

"_Well, I guess I should leave you then," She turns around quickly as she prepares herself to thank Shoichi but the sudden movement of her actions hits the table with a small force and it was enough force to knock the pink grenade over and on top of the box. The grenade lands on top of the box and rolls towards the edge, it falls to the tiled floor and it makes two soft 'tinks'. The small sounds were enough to bring both her and Shoichi's attention towards the box. She watches horrified as the grenade goes off with a cloud of pink smoke and once the smoke disappears, the box was had also disappeared._

"_Please tell me that that grenade was for the Ten-years-__**later**__ one." She asks nervously as she stares at the empty space where the box should have been._

"_I-It was the Ten-years-before one." Shoichi says nervously and her shoulders droop._

"_Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that." _

"_D-Don't worry!" Shoichi shouts nervously. "When I tested out objects like books, pencils, or boxes, they usually all come back by the end of the month."_

"_I hope so," She says with a smidgen of fear in her voice. "Because I just remembered what were on those letters."_

"_W-What?"_

"_**Love Letters**__," She says fearfully. "And if someone else rather than __**he**__ gets a hold of them, I might just end marrying someone else."_

* * *

><p>…One…<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the mysterious box he had picked up on the street intently. It sat on his bed and Tsuna could feel his nervousness rise. He had asked Reborn about the box and he just said, quite calmly too, that he didn't know what it was and if Tsuna really was <em>that<em> curious he'd ask around to see if it belonged to anyone and went off. Bianchi had taken the kids out to the playground and Nana, his mother, went off for some shopping. He was not left alone with the mysterious box and minute by minute his curiosity was eating at him.

He knew quite well that he shouldn't meddle with something Vongola made because it could possibly kill him but he was only human and one human instinct was curiosity.

He tried to quell his curiosity by making himself believe that he was hungry and/or simply sleepy but the insistent voice on the back of his head was keeping him from doing such activities.

Tsuna reaches out and traces the edges of the box, checking if it was going to explode or emit some noxious poison.

It didn't.

He slowly opens up the box and waits for some mutant animal to jump out at him and scratch his face.

There wasn't.

He fully opens up the box and slowly peers into the box and waits for it to grab him by the head and pull him in the box.

He wasn't.

His eyes widen suddenly when he sees letters all in the same size but all different in colour; white, yellow, blue, and purple. Every envelope had a butterfly sticker to keep it sealed.

He reaches forward and suddenly pulls away. Letters were private and he had no right to read the letters even if he _did_ found them. He knew that this was none of his business.

He closes up the box, picks it up, and places it under his bed. He walks towards his bag, turns it over, and starts rummaging through his stuff for his books and notebooks.

He was going to forget about the box and focus on the important things in life because letters in a box with the Vongola emblem on it is none of his business.

Even _if_ he was the tenth Vongola boss,

* * *

><p>I know, I know, publishing this story while I have like a hundred left unfinished is bad but what can I say? Inspiration hits like a train. And it needs to be written. please tell me guys as to what you think, and depending on what you say I may or may not continue the story. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
